Margarita Mix
by CrossedQuills
Summary: Its Prompto's 21st Birthday and Prompto wants to play Truth or Dare. Lots of alcohol and embarrassing stories ensues. Rated M for a reason. Gladio/Ignis and implied Prompto/Noctis. Oneshot


AU where everything's nice in Insomnia and nothing bad happened and it's Prompto's 21st birthday so everyone is at his new apartment getting hammered. Crackfic one-shot dedicated to Sal, a buddy of mine who has been a fan of my writing from way back in high school. He JUST finished the game for the first time so I feel he needs some cheering up. Cheers, Sal!

Also, I'm aware the Truth or Dare trope has been done dozens of times. I don't care, its entertaining every time I read it and has so much potential for shenanigans. No beta reader. Please point out any glaring typos or errors, but otherwise… Here we go.

Corny Halloween decorations hung from Prompto's apartment door as Gladio and Ignis arrived, food in tow, for the photographer's twenty-first birthday. Sure, the drinking age in Insomnia was 18, but at 21 you could start going into adult establishments like strip clubs too. Noctis had suggested they go to one to celebrate, but the perky gunslinger only shrugged and said he'd rather hang out with his best buddies in his new apartment.

Prompto answered the door wearing a ridiculous moogle headband, ears and a pompom bounced around on a spring with every motion of his head. He beamed at them with whiskers painted on his freckled cheeks. "Hey, you guys made it… where's your costumes?"

The advisor and shield looked at each other questionably for a moment. "You didn't tell us to wear costumes," Gladio said with a chuckle.

Prompto pouted. "Well yeah, but it's a party and its almost Halloween and…"

"Just let them in Prom," Noctis called from inside the room. "You're letting all the heat out."

The apartment wasn't nearly as luxurious the rest of theirs, despite the Crownsguard paycheck Prompto had been collecting for just about a year, but it was cozier than any of the others and had a very respectable view of the downtown market. Noctis mentioned that if the wind was blowing just the right way you could smell the wharf too.

"This place suits you, Prompto," Ignis said as he moved some of the liquor bottles to one side of the bar so he could put the food down. Wow, that was a big bottle of tequila. "Is it a one bedroom?"

"Two," said the gunslinger from the couch. He was finishing up a new game with Noct, who appeared to have chosen some elaborate skeletal face paint and matching sweatshirt for the occasion. "The second bedroom I mostly use for storage and developing film, but there's a futon in there if you guys wanna crash." There was an explosion on the screen and dramatic music. "Awww, Noct you cheated!"

"No, I know the moves. It's not my fault you just button mash." He picked up his glass from the table and downed what was left of the lime green liquid. "Want me to top you off?"

"Sure," Prompto said, handing Noct his empty glass before putting the game controllers away. He pulled out his phone and started playing some music (horrid stuff in Ignis' opinion) over the Bluetooth speaker system Noct bought him for his birthday and got up to get some food.

Noctis pulled out two more glasses and put some ice in them. "You guys want a margarita?"

Ignis made a face. "I think I'll make my own, Noct, I've seen how you heavy handed you are with the liquor."

The prince rolled his eyes. "Specks, I think I've learned my lesson from my own birthday party." He held up a stainless-steel shot glass and poured tequila in it before putting one shot in his glass. Followed by a heavy dump of the neon colored margarita mix. "See? I'm measuring and everything."

The royal advisor sighed. "Very well, if you must play bartender I'll have one."

Gladio was already rooting through the finger food, popping a spinach puff in his mouth before saying. "Make mine a double." Ignis shot him a look. "What? I'm a big guy, I need to catch up to Blondie and Princess. Looks like they got started without us."

Ignis just rolled his eyes and accepted the salt rimmed glass that Noct slid his way. When they each had a beverage Noctis held his aloft. "To the birthday boy."

"To Prompto," they all said in unison and took a drink as Prompto turned a slight shade of read from the attention.

Several hours later and an intense few rounds of cards later Prompto looked like he was getting restless. "Let's play something else."

"Like what? Spin the bottle?" Noctis said, his eyes already glassy.

Prompto elbowed him. "Noooo," the blonde slurred. "I was thinking Truth or Dare."

Gladio groaned. Ignis had a similar sentiment, but he withheld it. Clearing his throat the advisor said, "I think that game might lead to some embarrassment, don't you?"

Noctis yawned and rubbed one of his eyes, smearing his face paint across his cheek. "That's kinda the point Iggs."

Prompto stood up, empty drink in hand and wobbled a bit. "Well, it's my birthday and we're playin' it."

Gladio groaned again. "Can we at least take a vow to not let what happens here exit this room. I really would rather my recruits not get any dirt on me."

"Seconded," said Ignis.

Prompto returned with the entire bottle of tequila and margarita mix. "Fine fine," he said topping off everyone's beverage with zero measuring happening. Ignis' stomach did a small flip at the amount of tequila that went into Gladio's glass. Prompto finished off the margarita mix between the four of them and put the empty bottle on the table. "What happens at Casa del Prompto stays at Casa del Prompto," he slurred before plopping down on the loveseat next to the Prince. "Who wants to go first?"

Gladio took a swig of his drink and grimaced. He coughed and said, "Six Prom, are you trying to give me alcohol poisoning?"

Prompto leaned over and patted a tattooed shoulder, "You can handle it big guy…*hic* I have faith in you."

Gladio shot a look to Ignis and slid the tequila bottle off the table and tucked it next to his feet. "Okay fine, but no more tonight. Only water after this."

Ignis had to admit, despite watching Noctis measure out each and every drink he was feeling much more inebriated than he out to. Maybe he should have eaten more to soak the liquor up. Picking up his tequila laden glass he said, "You should go first Prompto. It's your birthday."

"Kay," he sat up a little straighter and looked thoughtful. "Ignis, truth or dare."

"Dare," he said quickly. He might as well get any physical activity over with before this last drink hit him. It would probably be Truth's from here on out.

"Hmmmmm," Prompto's moogle ears were tilted to one side now, adding to the inebriated look. "You take yoga all the time, right? I dare you to show us your best move."

Well that wasn't so bad. Ignis put his drink down and stood up, only now noticing how much the room spun. He took a deep breath and walked over to a vacant spot of carpeting and made sure there was nothing he could fall on. He glanced over and sure enough all three of them were staring at him. Crouching down he put his forearms on the floor and looked forward, trying to keep the room from spinning. Then, putting his butt in the air he swung one foot forward so it was over his head before getting his balance and slowly moving the other foot up to follow. When he was successfully balanced he looked up a little further until his toes just touched the top of his spiked bangs.

Gladio whistled just as his balance gave out and he fell back onto his knees with a bang. Thank goodness Prompto had plush carpeting. The three of them clapped slowly. "Damn, Iggy," said Gladio. "I didn't know you could do that."

Ignis sat back down and sipped his drink. Okay it wasn't _so_ bad. At least the margarita mix was of decent quality. "If you recall I _have_ been trying to drag you all to a class for years."

Gladio shook his head. "No can do, Iggy. I can barely touch my toes."

"All the more reason for you to go. By the way, Gladio, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he said without hesitation.

Ignis smirked, "I dare you to come with me to yoga on Saturday morning. I might have a pair of stretch pants that would fit you, if you don't mind a floral pattern."

Prompto and Noctis burst out laughing.

"Hell. No." The shield said and took a particularly large swig of his drink. "Truth."

Ignis contemplated for a moment. Gladio was his best friend and he suspected he knew just about everything about him. "Have you… ever broken the law?"

"Once," the large man admitted. "Dad had a hard-core firewall on the computer at home, back before he let me have a smartphone. So, yeah, no adult websites. And you have to be eighteen to buy adult magazines, so…yeah one day I stole one off a news stand and ran. I think I might have thrown a 5 Gil bill at the guy working there, but who knows if he caught it."

Prompto laughed, "Oh my gods. How old were you?"

"Fifteen. Puberty hit me like a freight train and I was desperate. I think I might still have it tucked in my old bedroom somewhere." Gladio cringed. "I should probably go try and find it before Dad tries to turn my room into a study or something."

Noctis downed what was left of his drink and put the glass down on the table loudly. "Your turn big guy."

Ignis watched as a wolfish grin spread across Gladio's face as he looked between the prince and the birthday boy. In an instant Ignis knew what he would ask. The logical part of him wanted to stop him, but the drunken side wanted to see how this would pan out.

"Noctis, Truth or Dare."

"Uhhh, Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Prompto, like you mean it."

Ignis watched as Prompto turned a deep shade of crimson. Surprisingly, Noctis just shrugged and leaned over. Cupping a freckled cheek in his hand he leaned in and kissed him. Not just a I-was-dared-to kiss, but a real kiss. A few seconds later Prompto was leaning back into it too and a flash of tongue could be seen darting between them. When they broke, Noct's black and white face paint was smeared all over Prompto's mouth. When Noctis saw it he just started laughing. When Prompto finished wiping the paint off with his sleeve, Noctis leaned back in the couch and said, "Good enough?"

It was difficult to tell who looked more shocked, Ignis or Gladio. This was certainly unexpected. Gladio cleared his throat, "Yeah, good enough."

"Prompto," Noctis said, "Truth or dare."

The blonde still looked a little light headed. "Truth, I guess."

Noctis bit his lip, "If I were to pull up your internet search history right now, what would be the most recent porn you've watched?"

If Prompto was pink earlier he turned absolutely crimson now. "Ummm… well…"

"We could do a dare if you want." Noct's tone indicated he had something very interesting in mind. Prompto must have heard it too.

"No, no, I'll stay with truth." He swallowed hard. "The last thing I watched was some CGI monster porn."

Ignis and Gladio both choked on their drinks.

"That's pretty vague, Prom," Noctis said, leaning into him. "Details."

"Well… there was this guy, and he was stuck in a hole in a cave wall and… well… one by one different monsters started to show up and…well there was a Marlboro and a Mindflayer…"

Gladio started laughing so hard he had to wipe tears away from his eyes. He almost spilled his drink.

Prompto almost looked offended. "Don't make fun of me, you… you porn thief."

The shield stopped laughing long enough to catch his breath, "No, no, I've seen that video. I was laughing during most of it. Did you get up to the part with the behemoth?"

Prompto bit his lip, "Yeah…"

"Your turn, birthday boy." Gladio said once he'd regained his composure.

"Fine, Gladio. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

Prompto was prepared for this one. "Do you have any sex toys, and if so, what are they?"

Gladio's eyebrows shot toward the ceiling. "Never mind that. Dare."

"Awwwww," Prompto whined. "That was a good one." Pouting, he looked around the room for an idea before his eyes landed on his pantry. "I dare you to eat a Cup Noodle without adding any water."

Gladio chuckled and stood up. "You missed your chance there, kid." He said as he serpentine his way to the pantry before retrieving a cup and flopping back down on the couch. He crushed the cup in his hand before peeling open the top and popping a large chunk in his mouth with a loud crunch. "I do this practically every day."

Ignis cringed. That stuff was bad enough cooked, but raw? He averted his eyes down to the table before he was sick. His gaze landed on the empty margarita mix bottle and just now noticed the label. "Noctis?"

"Yeah?" the prince said, half asleep and leaning onto the back of the couch.

"Were you aware that this was _pre-mixed_ margarita in the bottle? As in the alcohol is already in it? You were just supposed to add ice."

Noctis smirked drunkenly. "Noooo, but that explains why I'm shitfaced right now." He sat up and opened both eyes before closing one to look at them. "There we go, now there's only one of you."

"Noctis," Gladio said, "I think I get a double question since you almost gave us all alcohol poisoning. Truth or dare."

Noctis didn't object. Either he didn't hear his shield or he was too drunk to care. "Truth… doubly truths."

Gladio crunched another mouthful of freeze dried noodles. Ignis cringed again and sipped his gratuitously alcoholic drink. When it slid down his throat and burned like Ifrit's fire Ignis pushed the glass toward the center of the coffee table. That was quite enough for one night.

"Have you ever hidden anything that _wasn't_ a weapon in your armiger?"

Noctis suddenly perked up and pointed at his shield, "No… but that is a _very_ good idea."

Ignis shook his head, "Gods, Gladio, don't encourage him."

"Second question," he looked between the prince and the blonde again. "How long have you two been together?"

Noctis elbowed his friend, "Prom, you answer. I can't do math right now."

Prompto must have been all embarrassed out, because he didn't even flinch at the question. "Let's see…" he was counting on his fingers, "two months now, I think. Ever since Noct's birthday party."

Ignis must have been more distracted with work than usual. How on Eos had he not noticed that?

"Iggy," Noct said, slurring, and bypassing the 'Truth or Dare' portion of the game and jumping right for Truth. "Have you ever been caught having sex?"

Ignis' limbs felt fuzzy as he thought about the question. Normally he might be embarrassed at such a tale, but if the two younger party members had drank as much as he thought they did they probably wouldn't remember his answer anyway. "Not quite, but I came close to getting caught once." He paused, hoping they wouldn't prod him further, but no such luck. Prompto was already leaning forward, chin resting in his hands and eyes sparkling at the thought of getting some dirt on the royal advisor.

Prompto bit his lip. "Well… go on. I want deets."

Gladio looked like he was paying attention too as Ignis sighed and continued. "It was two years ago. I wound up getting frisky with one of the Glaives after a very hands-on training session and I decided to give them oral in the showers. It wasn't my best moment of judgement and none of the doors were locked. So, when another Glaive came in we obviously had to stop and blast the water on cold before we were discovered. So, to answer your question, I was _almost_ caught."

Gladio whistled low and hunched forward in his seat. "Didn't know you had it in you, Iggy."

Ignis chuckled, thankful that they weren't making a big deal of it. "I'm full of surprises. Well, now I guess it's my turn. Prompto, Truth or…" It was then that Ignis noticed that Noct was looking a little green and had a thousand-yard stare. "Highness?"

Suddenly Noct was covering his mouth as he jumped up and practically warped his way into the bathroom. The sound of labored vomiting followed shortly thereafter. Everyone in the living room cringed as the regular puking turned into a scream-barf. "I got him," said Prompto. "It's my fault. I bought the drink mix."

"There's an elixir in my coat pocket," Ignis said. "Give it to him with plenty of water."

Prompto fished through Ignis' pockets before finding it and sprinting down the hall toward his drunken boyfriend. The bathroom door closed, muffling the sickening sounds emanating from within. "You should probably just let him have a hangover," Gladio said, finishing his own drink and putting the glass down. "If you keep babying him he'll never learn to regulate his alcohol."

Ignis nudged his leg over and tapped Gladio's mockingly. "You're one to talk. I think you put away half the tequila by yourself."

Gladio shrugged, "And I've been drinking water all night too. A sports drink and maybe an aspirin in the morning and I'll be fine. What about you, you lush, I know you would have never told that story about the showers if you were sober."

"Touché," Ignis admitted. His tongue did feel a bit heavy in his mouth and the room was quite warm, though that might have something to do with the human furnace he was sitting next to. "You did make me curious of one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Despite admitting you've seen the adult film Prompto mentioned, which seems rather graphic, you didn't reveal any paraphernalia you might have of your own when asked." Ignis smirked at the larger man next to him. "I'm curious what manner of oddities you have in your collection."

"Nope. Not telling."

Ignis made his best affronted face. "You wound me, thinking I can't keep a secret."

Gladio huffed. "Fine, but I want something in return."

Ignis felt his stomach tighten. "Such as?"

"I want to hear the rest of that shower story, with details."

The strategist bit his lip. He'd never told anyone that story. "Very well, but no names. You first."

Gladio flushed, equal parts from the alcohol and from what he was about to say. He ran his hands down his face, gathering his nerve. "Alright, don't tell anyone this shit. Up until recently I really didn't have any toys. I didn't need them. I mean, look at me, it's not hard for me to find a lady for an evening." Ignis _did_ look at him. The fact that he rarely went wanting for a bedfellow wasn't a surprise. "But, last year…I bought a dildo online."

Ignis eyes shot wide. "Oh," was all he said. "And what prompted that?"

"Porn, honestly. Some of the girls that do anal look like they have a blast doing it, so one night I got drunk and ordered one. I completely forgot about it until it came in the mail. By then I was just like, 'well, I have it, might as well see what all the fuss is about'."

Ignis was biting his lip. It was difficult not to picture the scene in his head. Except… "What does it look like?"

Gladio chuckled. "Blue… and a lot bigger than the dimensions on the website described. Honestly, I couldn't throw it out for fear of someone finding it in my trash."

Ignis gasped mockingly. "Oh, the scandal. I'll bet it was worth it in the end." His voice unintentionally dropped an octave. "Wasn't it?"

Gladio looked back at him with an expression he'd never seen on the shields face before. His eyes were glazed with something substantially more than alcohol. "It took some getting used to, but…yeah it was."

"Now I see why you took the dare instead. I don't think those two would be able to look you in the eye after that admission."

Gladio winked. "Oh, but _you_ can?"

"You tell me after you hear _my_ story. We might be on par."

"Well, let's hear it. What started it in the showers in the first place?"

"Well, he had been training me in the use of daggers-"

"Wait… _he?_ You didn't say it was a guy earlier. _"_

"Did you suspect that the Glaives had a hidden co-ed shower somewhere? Of course, it was a man. May I continue?"

Gladio nodded.

Ignis cleared his throat. "The training had been very hands on and honestly we'd been shooting bedroom eyes at each other for weeks when nobody was looking. But we'd kept each other at arm's length to remain professional up until then. One day we were training late and the rest of the Glaives had gone home for the day, so when we finally finished and went to the showers it was only us. The shower started off fairly normal until I looked over and noticed he was staring at me and hard, and by gods he was handsome. Some force drew us together and before I knew it we were kissing under the hot stream of water."

He noticed Gladio adjust himself in his seat before another wet, heaving sound echoed down the hallway. Both men cringed before Ignis continued.

"He took me in his hand and began to stroke. I returned the favor as we kissed, but soon it wasn't enough. I got on my knees-" Gladio's breath hitched. Ignis smirked. "-and took him in my mouth. I worked on him for several minutes until his legs began to tremble. But that's when we heard the door to the locker room open. Thinking fast he turned the water ice cold while I stood up. We missed being caught by seconds."

Ignis noted the rise and fall of Gladio's exposed chest under his jacket. The strategist wondered if the shield was aware that he was flushed from the tattooed eagle's beak, all the way up to his hairline. He wondered how far he could undo the bulwark of the man with just his words. It was probably cruel to get his best friend so wound up, but he _did_ ask for it.

"After that we went back to his apartment. We didn't say a word when his door closed, we just began stripping clothes off each other all the way to his bedroom. He had a small bed, but we made due. I resumed where I had left off, but by then he was on a hair trigger. He came down my throat before flipping me over and returning the favor. I must admire his stamina because we fucked all night. I even had to call in sick to work the next day."

Ignis now realized that Gladio's shoulder was flush with his as the larger man looked over him like he was the best meal he'd ever laid eyes on. The look was more intoxicating than the alcohol they'd been imbibing all night. Slowly, _painfully_ slowly, they leaned in.

"Hey, guys."

Ignis nearly fell off the couch as Prompto reemerged into the room.

"Oh, sorry Iggy. I know, my bad for the margarita stuff. I thought it was just mix, not _pre-_ mixed. You're welcome to the futon in the second bedroom. It's already made up. I got Noct to bed with a garbage can under his chin. He kept the elixir and water down though. I think he'll be alright."

The strategist pushed his glasses back up his nose as Gladio subtly hid his tented pants with a throw pillow. Ignis cleared his throat. "Thank you, Prompto. Let me know if you need anything for His Highness. We probably should turn in anyway."

"Okay, Ignis. Thanks."

"Oh, and Prompto." Ignis said before the blonde left. "I'm happy you two figured things out."

Prompto smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Specks," he said before retreating down the hallway.

Moment broken, Ignis stood up and dusted his slacks off before heading to the kitchen for a tall glass of water. Gladio sat for a moment longer before standing up himself. They both didn't say a word as they made their way to the guest room. Ignis flicked the light on and the room was bathed in a red glow. "What on… oh. That's right, he develops film in here."

Gladio hummed. "Least the bed's already made up. Wouldn't want to figure out a fitted sheet in the dark." He stripped down to his boxers and slid into the far side of the futon first. Ignis hadn't brought any pajamas. Normally he left an extra pair at Noct's in case he had to stay overnight, but the thought had slipped his mind for this evening. Oh well. Stripping down to his briefs as well he folded his shirt and pants and lay them down on the floor just under the futon before placing his glasses on the end table and crawling under the blankets as well.

Ignis wasn't quite sure what had been going through Gladio's head in the living room, but at that moment he was lying on his stomach, quite still and face buried in the pillow. Ignis deduced that he'd gone to sleep, so he closed his eyes too. It shouldn't take long to fall asleep, as much as they'd had to drink. Now that he was comfortable he realized that he'd forgotten to turn the red light off. Oh well, he wasn't getting back up now.

He was just thinking about how he must have imagined the look Gladio gave him when the mattress shifted and Ignis felt a warm hand against his ribs. He didn't move, just in case Gladio was just shifting in his sleep. After a few more moments of no movement Ignis closed his eyes again and nearly drifted when again, there was a shift. This time Gladio's entire hand was resting on Ignis' stomach and was very slowly, and very intentionally working its way down.

His heart began to hammer in his chest. Should they stop? They were best friends after all and worked together almost every day. If Gladio… if _they_ regretted what might happen then…Ignis gasped as Gladio palmed his hardening cock through his briefs. Ignis tried and failed to contain a moan as strong fingers began to move.

Turning his head, he found amber eyes that looked gold in this light only inches from his face. The pupils were enormous as messy hair half covered the shields face. "Iggy… tell me to stop and I will. Tell me you don't want this."

Ignis found his own hand reaching over and ghosting knuckles across rock hard abs. They trailed down before reaching the elastic band of Gladio's boxers. Not bothering to pull them down, Ignis reached down to the vent and released Gladio's member to the air, palming the hot flesh as the shield moaned. That sound was all it took for Ignis to close the distance and capture Gladio's mouth with his own.

Hands abandoned cocks for a moment as they became a tangle of limbs. Hair was pulled as nails raked over skin as they devoured each other's mouths. Gladio taste like dry Cup Noodle and tequila and Ignis can't bring himself to give a shit.

Ignis' lips are tingling by the time he broke the kiss. Gladio was gorgeous in the dim lighting. His lips swollen from kissing and his hair in disarray while his cock throbbed in between their bodies. Ignis leaned down and whispered. "Would you like me to show you why all the girls in your porn have such a good time?" A distinctly un-manly noise escaped Gladio's mouth. "That sounds like a 'yes', but first thing's first."

Ignis leaned over the edge of the futon and felt around for his wallet. When he found it he took out the packet of lube and a condom he kept handy for just such an occasion. He dropped both on the mattress besides them before kicking all the blankets off the bed and sliding his tongue down the washboard abs of the man beneath him. Gladio lifts his hips to let Ignis pull his boxers down. Normally the strategist would take his time with such matters, but right now the shield looks fit to burst and it was delicious.

Taking the large member in his hand Ignis worked up some saliva before licking it slowly from base to tip. He repeated this a few times, slicking it up good before sliding the head between his lips. Gladio covered his face with the pillow to keep Prompto from hearing it across the apartment. The noise egged Ignis on as he picked up his pace, letting his hand slide up and down on the parts where his mouth left vacant.

When he began to feel Gladio's thighs tremble he stopped.

Pillow in a death grip, Gladio glared down at him, but his expression changed quickly when he realized Ignis was squeezing lube on to his fingers.

Leaning down to give Gladio's thick thigh a slight nip, Ignis slicked up the ring of muscle and inserted a finger easily. "Oh, my…" Ignis smiled at Gladio as the larger man gasped. "You have been using that toy of yours. I'd like to see that sometime." He whispered as he added a second and third finger, curling his digits just so and making Gladio moan again into the pillow. When he feels he's tortured the shield enough he withdraws his fingers and tears the condom wrapper open. Gladio watched with rapt attention as Ignis slid the condom on, lubing himself up with slow strokes and what's left of the packet. "Last chance to turn back." Ignis whispered and he prays that Gladio doesn't take his offer.

When Gladio reaches up and pulls him down for a kiss Ignis takes that as answer enough and enters him. Gladio moans into his mouth as he sheaths himself to the hilt on the first thrust. If what Gladio said about his blue monstrosity at home was true, then he probably didn't need to ease him into this. Pulling back he snapped his hips forward hard, smacking his thighs against toned buttocks as he repeated the motion. Gladio had one hand wrapped around Ignis shoulder and the other was covering his mouth as he moaned desperately with every stroke. The sight alone was cracking Ignis' normally indominable resolve. He could feel his own orgasm coming at him like an avalanche, but he refused to let Gladio out do him.

Spitting heavily into his hand Ignis reached down between them and took the thick member in his hands, stroking it quickly with each thrust. "Iggy, fuck… I'm coming… I'm…" At the last instant Ignis cupped his hand around Gladio's head to catch his orgasm before it could go all over the place. Good thing too because there was a lot of it, some slipped between his fingers onto the chiseled abs beneath him. Without thinking he reached up and put his come covered fingers in Gladio's mouth, sliding his own orgasm down his throat before he leaned in and kissed him. He could taste the orgasm on the shields tongue and that's all it took. Ignis came hard as the avalanche hit him.

If their lips weren't together, they would have woken up the entire apartment complex.

They collapsed onto each other into a sweaty heap and for the moment just lie there, gasping for air. When the torrent passed Ignis glanced up for some tissues and was pleased to discover that, not only were there tissues, but two bottles of water as well. He had to remind himself to thank Prompto for being so hospitable.

Sliding off Gladio he disposed of the condom in the waist bin before handing the shield some tissues to clean himself up. After Ignis took a large gulp of water he leaned down and lazily kissed his friend…coworker…lover…whatever you wanted to call them. "My birthday is coming up in February, just in case you want to come to the party," Ignis said with a sly grin and Gladio returned it.

"I'll bring the liquor next time."

~X~X~

Well… This was supposed to be a drabble and its been almost 5500 words. Hope you like it, Sal!

Reviews feed me in self-worth, don't let me starve! ;_;


End file.
